scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Ferrum
"...." Overview Ferrum is a metal elementari who was originally created as a golem by a powerful magic user during the Time of Magic Blight. Over time Ferrum started to gain a better understanding that they were an individual, the rough concept of death, and started to gain more interest in understanding the waking world. Either not knowing how to talk or being unable to they remain silent, communicating instead with simple hand gestures and mimicry. History Being created during Time of Magic Blight, Ferrum was created alongside another other siblings, some with the same title, and some with differing ones depending on the group they were to fight alongside. The creation was like a sudden shock, being pulled from the seemingly peaceful sleeping state of metal to the harsh active waking world. Over time the original creator was defeated and the amulets used to control them were taken by others. They passed quickly through hands as the battles of the time raged on, some of the holders not knowing what it is that they looted, others using them for their own gain. Eventually the fighting wound down, some of the siblings returned to their original sleeping state, and Ferrum followed the call of their controlling amulet to a small town. While there Ferrum tried to return to the peaceful sleeping state they had known before being turned into a golem, but over time as their connection to the waking world solidified it became harder and harder. Towards the end of the Time of Sundering a Thaedian scholar visited the town, and spotting the amulet, and Ferrum keeping an eye on it outside the store which had been housing it, bought the former and ordered them to follow. Ferrum was soon brought back to the scholar's home in Solaria. There Ferrum was ordered to protect the man's daughter Euphemia. As she grew older Ferrum learnt from her and found that fresh water could create a cool, calmness similar to that of the sleeping state that they had originated from. Enjoying the command of protecting Euphemia and everything that came with it, they eventually started to receive similar feelings of coolness from her laughter and joy. Sadly one when she was a young adult, after the battle against the undead armies had finished, and the scholar was away, the amulet was taken from its safe keeper by those wishing the family harm. Ordered not to do anything Ferrum could do nothing but watch as Euphemia was murdered. This was first time that they experienced intense hatred along with the heat that tended to come with resentment of harsh commands. After this the murderers sent Ferrum and the amulet to Frael where both were traded between different travelling merchants. After spending a time as an attraction at a drinking tent they were gambled away to a prideful traveller. This traveller did not have the amulet for long after giving a badly worded command in fending off an attack from bandits. Not knowing what they looted the bandits had no interest in the strange being who ceased attacking as soon as the traveller was killed. Ferrum was left behind and then in worry as to what might happen if the amulet of order was destroyed put their own freedom at risk by following after the call that it sent out to them. After a forgotten number of years travelling back and forth across the land trying to catch up to the amulet, its call finally brought them to the Weft where it seems they have finally caught up with it. Thoughts on Others Sabi '''- Talkative Warm One A 'Friend'. Safe, not to hot for comfort. Might be able to talk to others instead of oneself. Gave a gift. '''Cicero - Green One Seems safe. Gave flowers. Hrafn - Sparky Warm One Crackles like the air once did. Warmish. Seems to be safe but should keep an eye on. Thinks titles are important and can make scratches cease. Baleyfayr -''' Short One Has a worrying gaze. Possibly not safe. '''Mortimus- One with Stick Gaze is not as worrying. May not be safe. Gideon - Dark Eyed One Confusing. Blaigo - Shielded One Seems safe. Wary of others. Vipin - Orange Furry One Often sends ones to the ground. Seems safe and playful. Beetle - Hatted Thief Flees when followed closely. Fleeing is interesting. Tyberos Not sure what to think of this one due to leaving Sabi in the rain and watching. Category:Elementari